herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cheng Pu
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}}Cheng Pu (in Chinese: 程普), also known as Elder Cheng (in Chinese: 程公), is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Sun Quan. History Cheng Pu is a warrior who is often served three rulers of the Sun family, he was said to be very resourceful, so many peoples give him the alias called "Elder Cheng". When Sun Jian joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo and attacked Hua Xiong at the ford of the Si River, Cheng Pu covered his flank, but allowing him to take the ford and be the first at Tong Gate. Since Cheng Pu reminded Sun Jian of his inferiority, Sun Jian intended to stop Dong Zhuo from abusing the powers by ferocity. After Dong Zhuo's army was defeated, Dong Zhuo even had to flee the capital, Luoyang. In the Battle of Xiangyang, Cheng Pu was fighting the enemies, Sun Jian was shot dead by Lu Gong after being ambushed by Liu Biao's forces during the battle. Sun Ce, a son of Sun Jian who had a tragedy of compassion, Sun Jian's body was buried with his family as for now, Cheng Pu has swore to avenge Sun Jian's death and killed Lu Gong by the way. But later on, Sun Ce decided to replace his father to protect the country and send his soldiers to attack the warlord Liu Yao. At some point, Cheng Pu and other veteran generals served Huang Gai and Sun Ce. In conquering the Wu territory, Cheng Pu defeated provincial prince Liu Yong, Wang Lan, and Yan Baihu. These decisive battles have long been freed, he allowed to capture one of Liu Yao's generals, Taishi Ci, who served Wu in later on. After Sun Ce's death, Cheng Pu participated in the campaign against Xiakou and helped General Gan Ning to battle against Huang Zu. As Cao Cao moved south, Cheng Pu cut him off the path and stopped him. He was appointed Grand Administrator of Jiangxia. Sun Quan named him Second General under Zhou Yu's command to oppose Cao Cao. After Zhou Yu's death, Cheng Pu is quite defeated Wei general Cao Ren. Meanwhile, he assisted in the reconquest of Liu Bei's Jing Province. At the Battle of Hefei, Cheng Pu passed on the front road and defeated Wei general Zhang Liao, he launched a campaign against the bandits in Jiangxia, where later his grave monument was set up. While his fate is unknown. Gallery Images Chengpu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Chengpu-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Cheng Pu (ROTK14).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV portrait. Cheng_Pu_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Cheng_Pu_(DW9).png|Cheng Pu in Dynasty Warriors 9. Cheng Pu Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Cheng Pu's civilian clothes. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Cheng Pu's Ending|Cheng Pu's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Right-Hand Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Parents Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Lethal Category:Poor Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Traitor Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Rescuers Category:Envious Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Guardians Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason